


Always

by mooonwaffle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Please Don't Hate Me, Sleep Deprivation, makes me want to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: Mordred sees Merlin's heart break when no one else can. Established Merdred. Magic reveal.♦This is a continuation of a book called Always by an unknown author. Unfortunately, this book was never finished so I took it upon myself to finish it.





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknown Author](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unknown+Author).
  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883400) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Note - Please Read**

 

This is a continuation of a book that was never finished. Unfortunately, I do not know who originally wrote this because it is on an orphan account. But I really appreciate whoever did because this book is honestly a piece of art. That being said, in no way am I trying to take credit for the original book, I only wanted to finish what was started and hope that my readers will enjoy.

 

Thank you so much and please, pass this continuation along to those who wish the story was finished.


	2. 5. Keep Yourself Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's sleep deprivation takes a toll on his magic.
> 
> Mordred is blocked out of Merlin's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the original writer and I differ from writing styles pretty drastically. I tried to write as closely as I could to fit their style but I slowly drifted back into my own after a while. Obviously, you don't have to continue to read this story how I write it. You could make up your own ending or even write your own continuation.
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx

**Chapter Five - Keep Yourself Alive**

 

Merlin was doing everything in his power to try and stay upright on his horse, as wide awake as possible, which turned out to be very hard when you haven't slept in four nights.

 

Mordred could see how much he was struggling to keep himself awake. Part of him wanted to tear the man off his horse and force him to sleep. The other part was thinking too much to take any action.

 

He was wondering if Merlin was ever interested in him in the first place or rather just interested in what they could be because they both had magic. Mordred was the only other person in the whole castle he relates with on a different level. So, was he courting him because he was his only option? That question baffled and hurt him.

 

Surprisingly, by the time they made it back to the castle, Merlin managed not to fall asleep whilst on his horse.

 

"Merlin, take the horses back and muck out the stalls afterwards," the King requested. Merlin didn't have to say anything, the pain was in his eyes, "Mordred, Gwaine I'm in need of your assistance in the throne room right away."

 

 "Sire," Mordred objected, "would it be possible for someone else to take my place. I was planning to help Merlin with the horses."

 

 "Merlin is fully capable of completing his own chores, Sir Mordred. Now, please, follow me."

 

 _'Don't try to help me when I don't ask for it,'_ Merlin shot at him.

 

  _'I was only trying to help, Emrys. You look like you're about to pass out.'_

 

_'I know, I apologize, Mordred. But I'm fine, so don't worry about me.'_

_'How can I not when you're always on the verge of passing out?'_

 

_'I'll try to get some sleep tonight, alright?'_

 

_'You need sleep now-'_

 

_'Leave it, Mordred.'_

 

Mordred sighed in annoyance that he couldn't get through to the man. It seemed like he never could.

 

\---

 

Mordred heard the door creak open way past dark. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness seeping through the door from the halls.

 

"Sorry I woke you," it was Merlin. He pulled off his boots and Mordred moved over so he could squeeze into the bed.

 

"You didn't. I woke up a few minutes ago. I was thinking about you."

 

Merlin hummed at this before letting out a soft sigh.

 

"Why'd you get done so late?"

 

"I don't know, Mordred, maybe if you weren't a privileged Knight of Camelot with your own servants you'd understand," he snapped.

 

"It was just a question," Mordred mumbled.

 

"Sometimes I forget how young you are and how little you know of this world."

 

Mordred didn't say anything after that. He felt like crying and yelling but he did nothing instead.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

 

Mordred didn't say anything, just turned away and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt Merlin get up and exit the room.

 

\---

 

"There's been a bandit attack on a village near Camelot. We must leave first light tomorrow before they strike again. We've had a witness inform they haven't left the area so we can only assume that was not the last attack," Arthur explained to the knights gathered in the throne room, "get ready, I need all of you there with me. Merlin, get my things packed and ready the horses before we leave. Questions anyone?"

 

"Sire, how many bandits were seen?"

 

"A dozen or more, but we're not certain. Prepare yourselves for whatever might come."

 

The next morning, Merlin rose out of bed and headed down to the stalls get the horses ready for their trip. He had gotten at least a couple hours of shut-eye and at this point, anything would be beneficial. He hadn't bothered eating breakfast, he didn't feel very hungry anymore. He knew he should get his energy up anyway, but the thought of food made him feel sick.

 

When Merlin was just about done with the horses, Arthur and the rest of the knights began piling out, "Merlin, come on with the horses already. We have a village to save," Arthur rushed him. Merlin stayed silent and finished as quickly as he could, his shaking hands made it a lot harder to do.

 

The Knights were staring as well, he didn't know if it was in a good way or bad. He assumed the later because of how tired and ugly his face must look with- what, four hours of sleep total in nearly a week? He really was a wreck.

 

"Merlin, let's go. Hop on your horse," Arthur ordered. That's when he realized he was the only one still on the ground. He sighed and tried to pull himself on the horse, but with the sleep deprivation and low nutrition, he couldn't find it in him to get up. A second later, he felt something pulling him onto the horse. But it wasn't somebody, it was a force. It was Mordred's magic.

 

Merlin turned and shot Mordred a glare,  _'you can't use your magic like that in front of all these people. What if they noticed?'_

 

_'Well, they didn't, so it doesn't matter. I was just trying to help.'_

 

_'I've told you I don't need your help. I know you're just trying to be nice and I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.'_

 

_"No, Merlin, listen to me. **You're** **not fine.** You never will be until you pass out from exhaustion and get the sleep you need. And you're not taking any of this seriously like you should be.'_

 

_'I've survived twenty-five years on this planet, six more years than you. I know how it works and I know how my body works. I will be fine, Mordred. So please, just leave me alone.'_

 

Mordred felt a sharp pain in his mind like something was slicing through his brain. He couldn't seem to feel Emrys anymore. It was like he was gone from his mind. He tried to reach out to him but he could tell something was blocking their connection. Was it Merlin himself? Did he block Mordred from his mind somehow? He didn't even know it was possible.

 

When they made it to the village, it was dead silent. The only noise that could be heard was the sweeping of the treetops as the wind brushed through them like a sword. A faint creaking noise of a door sounded through their ears as they walked into the ghost-town-like village. The door slammed shut when a sudden large gust of wind swept the area like a hawk.

 

They slowed their horses to a slow trot and hopped off them. Merlin took some of the reins from the hands of knights and tied them to a tree.

 

 "It's too quiet. Where are the villagers?" Gwaine mumbled amongst the group.

 

"They struck again while we were leaving. The villagers must be in their homes."

 

"It doesn't make sense," Mordred thought out loud, "why would they attack twice?"

 

"They must be looking for something," the King answered while taking a step forward. 

 

A sword swung the King, lightning fast. He blocked it and struck the man in the arm. 

 

Suddenly, more bandits appeared from behind trees and from inside homes. They charged at the knights with their weapons raised high.

 

Merlin saw one come from behind Arthur. He shouted for his King to turn around but he must not have heard. Merlin muttered a spell and felt his eyes flash a pale gold, not nearly as vibrant as normal. The bandit's sword was knocked out of his hand, but instead of flying several meters away like he had intended it to, it flew only an arm's length away. The bandit grabbed it and struck it in Arthur's side.

 

Gwaine, who'd noticed at the last second, was quick to block it and prevent it from digging into his flesh too far. But the King fell to the ground anyway. Merlin rushed to his side and tore off his scarf. He applied it to the bleeding wound while cursing to himself for not preventing this. 

 

"Merlin," Arthur breathed out. He was losing far too much blood and it was taking a toll on the King, "Merlin-"

 

"Shut up, you're not going to die," Merlin told him, although he didn't know if his words were true.

 

"No, Merlin. I need to say this. I-if I die... tell Gwen I love her a-and..." He breathed heavily and gripped his servant's arm, "take care of yourself. You tend to care about other's more than yourself, keep yourself alive, please."

 

The King passed out shortly after he spoke his words. Now was Merlin's chance to use his magic. He muttered another spell to help heal the wound and his eyes, once again flashed a pale gold colour. The spell didn't do nearly enough for the wound, but it was all that he could do. He tried a different spell but it didn't seem to make any changes. All he could do was wait and hope for the best. 

 

"You did everything you could, Merlin," Mordred's sweet voice filled his ears as his hand delicately placed itself on Merlin's shoulder.

 

"I should've done more. I could've done more. I could've stopped this!" Merlin angrily yelled at himself.

 

"You couldn't have, don't stress out about something you cannot change," Mordred slowly moved his hand from Merlin's shoulder down to his hand. To his surprise, the warlock gripped it back, but only for a second before he stood up.

 

"Can you help me move him away from the battlefield?" Merlin questioned. Mordred nodded and picked the King up in his arms. He followed Merlin over to some rocks and placed him down on the grassy part.

 

"I have to go, they need my help," Mordred told him, "I love you."

 

"It's alright. Thank you, Mordred," Merlin placed a hand on his cheek and left it there for a few seconds before pulling away and returning to his King.


End file.
